fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Cruziet
Vincent Cruziet is a rogue mage who wanders around magnolia looking for purpose and power , He someday hopes to be invited to join Sabertooth , A guild he believes represents real power. Vince is not the smartest mage around , But when it comes to brain power he's one of the least intelligent mages around , But he knows his magic and knows how to use it. Recently Vince has been on several missions trying to impress his idol , Minerva. Vince's past is very tragic , Growing up with a very wealthy family would seem nice , If your mother wasn't very abusive. With Vince , He had to endure many years of beatings and attempted poisonings. Vince never got the love that most children experience growing up , Just asking about his childhood has resulted in outbursts of rage. When he turned 18 he was told the truth about why his mother hated him , It was because his father was a dark mage who was known far and wide for his masochistic ways. Appearance Vince is cited to be among the most physically fit mages in all of magnolia , And as he jokes "Unlike Orga I didn't miss leg day." He is a very tall man with an astounding height of 6 foot 7 and massively built at 380 pounds at on 2% body fat. His hair is long and platinum in color , Which he usually keeps in a clean pony tail when he's not fighting. When it comes to what he wears he's much more comfortable in Pants and a trench coat. Vince hates the constraining feel of clothes , Which is why he wears very little of them. Personality Vincent is a man consumed with rage and bloodlust , Though he is a mage in good standing with many of the guilds in Fiore , His one goal of being admitted to Sabertooth and being feared far and wide as one of the most powerful mages in all of magical history seems to be his single driving force behind his actions. If reputation is on the line or you make a bet that involves his pride be prepared to lose that bet.... Or your life. Vincent takes his pride and reputation very seriously , Having killed someone who called him " A worthless worm". Despite this rage and bloodlust there are good qualities about Vincent, He will always protect little kids. Once on a mission a dark mage tried to take a child captive and Vincent single handedly tanked all the damage dealt out by the opposing mage and snapped his neck. }} Requip - The Survivor This particular style of Requip magic is a style that fits the theme of Vincent's Childhood. It is a style that allows Vincent to coordinate his defense or offense based upon who he's fighting. Unlike other forms of Requip magic his does have sentience , Allowing his armor to change based upon the types of attacks coming at him. Meta Armor - This armor is Vincent's go to armor , This has the ability to adapt to the attacks coming at Vince and reducing the damage by 75%. This armor , when equipped is capable of taking Vincent's body over and making complex tactical decisions when Vince has taken substantial damage. This armor is made out of white metal and it covers the entire body leaving only the eyes visible. Satan's Wager - This armor allows Vince to become completely immune to fire magic. It is a long flowing red robe with satans face on the front of it. Armor of the first Kage - This armor increases Vincent's speed by 50% and allows him to freely glide through the air. It looks a lot like a samurai's armor. Apocalyptus - Vincent's legendary armor that allows him to tank tremendous amounts of damage equivalent to the full powered blasts of most dragons. This requires an absurd amount of magic energy to equip in battle because it seemingly makes him invincible. Its a simple black trench coat with black pants. Poison Shotgun - Vince's shot gun requip with poison shot. Fire Shotgun - Vince's shot gun requip with fire shots. Water Shotgun- Vince's shot gun requip with water shots. Darkness Shotgun- Vince's shot gun requip with darkness shots. Light Shotgun - Vince's shot gun requip with Light shots. Steel Shotgun - Vince's Shot gun requip with Steel shots. Shot Gun of the Gods - Vince's signature Shotgun with 6 barrels and is capable of firing all styles of shots all at once. This requip is very heavy but very effective. Berserker Shotgun - A fully automatic shotgun that shoots Steel shots. 6 keys of Hell This is a celestial Spirit summoning magic , But instead of summoning spirits based on the stars Vincent summons Spirits from hell. Prince of Lies - When Vincent activates this key he summons a sound magic using demon. This demon Is the first Key Vince ever received , So naturally they are very close. He won't even obey anyone outside of Vincent. Prince of Torture - The second key in Vincent's arsenal. This key summons a demon who uses Titan magic , With its immense size Vincent needs to be aware of the space's he's in when summoning him. Though on occasion he has uses this demon in an enclosed building just to destroy their base of operations. Prince of Anger - A fire magic using demon , When Vincent summons him this demon comes equipped with a whip made of fire. It is a very fast moving demon. The Beast of Styx - This is a water magic using demon. When Vincent summons him a dragon appears out of near by waters , It is said to be capable of creating giant waves. Dracula - The legendary Vampire , When Vincent summons this beast he must be sure its solely at night. This beast is as fast as Racer is perceived to be. When Dracula sinks his fangs into you , Then you become temporarily subservient to Vincent. The God of Destruction - A purple cat like creature , When Vincent summons him it must be as a last resort. It is said this spirit listens to nobody , Except for himself and what he deems as right and wrong. When he is summoned he is capable of the same feats as Demon Halphas. Perfume Magic This was the magic that Vincent's mother was actually quite an expert in. As such , He himself became very good at using this magic. Extreme Power Perfume - This perfume amps up Vincent's already top of the line body , Giving him the strength to lift several thousands of pounds above his head. Increased Pain Perfume - This perfume increases the enemies susceptibility to pain and how much of it they feel , often the way Vince's mother chose to torture him. Speed Perfume- This perfume increases Vince's speed , Capable of traveling 4 miles in only 12 minutes. Fairy Perfume- A secret Perfume used to trick people who can identify who's in the area by scent. When this is applied it makes whom ever smells it believe Laxus Dreyar is in the area. Evil Inducement Perfume - This perfume , When smelled , brings out the inner evil somebody is hiding. Skills Pain Immunity - Because of his childhood and how much he was tortured , Vincent is totally immune to pain. Poison Immunity - Because of his childhood , Vincent is immune to most poisons. Skilled hand to hand combatant- Because of his immense size , Vincent is a skilled professional boxer. Demonic Magical Signature - When directly smelling his Parfum , he is often mistaken for a demon. Quotes I am Vincent Cruziet and you are in my way , Move or die! Dragon Slayers are cocky mages whom have a sense of entitlement - Said to Erik Cobra in a bar. How dare you insult Minerva! - Said to someone who hated Minerva.